Surprising Results
by Mimi Uesegi
Summary: This is a story about how love is recognized between two people who don’t expect it and what happens when a magical experiment goes wrong. MPREG -- LEMON
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, it's characters not make any money from it. **_

"What did you _do _to me, Watari?!" Tsuzuki yelled as he burst into Watari's lab. Tsuzuki had thought he was dreaming he was a girl when he had first woken up that morning. That was until he noticed his breasts, among _other _things, when he was in the shower. Hell, he couldn't even button up any of his shirts. The closest he got was that he could button his shirt up to the middle of his chest.

Watari turned around and Tsuzuki jumped back in shock. He was looking at Watari but he realized that it wasn't the Watari he knew. It didn't look like Watari hadn't faired too well this morning either because Watari had turned himself into a girl as well. Watari didn't have his normal lab coat on and was wearing a knit shirt. Tsuzuki could clearly see Watari's breasts outlined in the shirt.

"I did it to myself _too_, Tsuzuki!" Watari wailed as he stood up from one of the tables in his lab. Watari noticed the way Tsuzuki was looking at him and didn't like what he saw.

"It was that damn gender changing potion, _wasn't it_, Watari! I'm gonna _kill _you! You turned me into a _girl_!" Tsuzuki yelled as he started to chase Watari around the room.

Tsuzuki finally got his hands on Watari and was going to kill him for turning him into a girl. He had gotten Watari to the floor and was trying to choke the life out of him. Watari obviously had the will to live because he kept pulling Tsuzuki's hair and biting his hands to keep Tsuzuki from choking him. A few minutes later, Hisoka and Tatsumi burst through the door of Watari's lab to see what all the commotion and yelling was about. They had heard the screaming and yelling from down the hall and had come running. They halted in their tracks when they saw two _women _fighting on the floor in the middle of Watari's lab.

The brunette was on top of the blonde, shaking her and trying to choke her, but the blonde was fighting back. She was pulling the brunette's hair and biting her hands. They were literally ripping each others' clothes off because both of their chests were exposed. Hisoka blushed at seeing that and looked away while Tatsumi walked over to the two women. He grabbed the brunette around the waist and pulled them apart before it got too embarrassing for either of them. His eyes grew wide when he realized who the two women were.

"_Watari?! Tsuzuki?! What in the hell?!_" Tatsumi yelled as he dropped Tsuzuki.

Both Tsuzuki and Watari got up from the lab floor, burst into tears and latched themselves onto Tatsumi, effectively ruining his suit with their waterworks. Watari and Tsuzuki were babbling nonsense in tear filled voices and not making any sense whatsoever. Watari had his arms around Tatsumi's neck and Tsuzuki had his arms around Tatsumi's waist, they had a death grip on him. Tatsumi just stood there in shock and looked over at Hisoka like he didn't know what to do. Hisoka just shrugged because he didn't know what to do either. Tatsumi wrapped an arm around each of them and whispered to them until they both calmed down enough to talk to him.

"Now, someone tell me what happened. Watari? Tsuzuki?" Tsuzuki pulled back first and looked up at Tatsumi with amethyst eyes that were still swimming with tears.

"He tested that gender changing potion of his on me and turned me into a _girl_!" Tsuzuki whined while wiping the tears from his eyes and cheeks.

Tatsumi looked down at Watari, who had a crimson blush staining his cheeks as he dropped his arms from around Tatsumi's neck. Tatsumi dropped his arms from around them and rubbed a hand across his forehead, like he had a massive headache. He just wanted to slap some sense into the both of them.

"Watari, explain how this happened." Tatsumi said as he crossed his arms over his chest. As he waited for Watari to explain what happened, he noticed that Watari had started to wring his hands and lowered his head in shame.

"_I was just going to do a little testing on Tsuzuki. I tested it on myself too but since it didn't do anything right away, I thought it didn't work. I didn't know I was going to wake up a girl this morning. Let alone know Tsuzuki was going to wake up that way either._" Watari whispered waiting for Tatsumi to yell at him like he always did.

Tatsumi placed a finger under Watari's chin and raised his head so Watari could look at him. The sight of those glittering amber orbs, surrounded by wet golden lashes, hit Tatsumi like a ton of bricks. He saw fear in Watari's golden gaze as he dropped his hand.

"What did I tell you about experimenting on people, Watari? Let alone on yourself?" Tatsumi said quietly. The quiet voice Tatsumi used scared Watari more than any yelling he could ever do.

"That's its dangerous and that I shouldn't do it, no matter how tempting it is. I'm sorry, Tatsumi, I'm so sorry." Watari said quietly in a flat voice.

Tatsumi watched as tears welled up in those amber gems and spill down already wet cheeks. Watari started to cry again, harder than he did before, as his hands came up and covered his face. Tatsumi felt like a jackass for scaring Watari so he pulled Watari into his arms. He stroked Watari's hair, trying to calm him down. Tatsumi had never noticed how soft Watari's hair was until he had his fingers tangled in the thick mass. Tatsumi stiffened at the thought of what he was doing. _What am I doing? Watari is my friend and he's a guy but he's a girl now . . . A really soft and curvy girl with hair that smells of jasmine and fresh rain on a warm spring night. No, I have to stop thinking like this but I can't help myself._

Long, graceful fingers clutched at the lapels of his suit as Watari buried himself into his arms for comfort. Tatsumi had one arm wrapped around Watari's impossibly small waist and the other was around his shoulders. Tatsumi pulled Watari even closer. Something about Watari aroused Tatsumi and he grew hard as a rock with him so close. _He feels so good against me . . . so perfect._

Watari relaxed when he felt those strong arms wrap around him and press him up against an impossibly wide chest. He felt Tatsumi's fingers tangle in his hair as Tatsumi tried to comfort him. Tatsumi's arms felt so good wrapped around him and he smelled like sandalwood and cinnamon. His face was pressed into Tatsumi's neck and he could feel the heat of Tatsumi's body seeping into his. Eventually, Watari stopped crying and as he snuggled closer, he could feel Tatsumi's hardness pressing against his hip. Watari pulled back and looked up at Tatsumi. The moment their eyes met, the connection they felt went beyond something that either of them could understand or describe.

Hisoka and Tsuzuki stood there and watched as awareness bloomed between Tatsumi and Watari. Hisoka blushed when seeing this and Tsuzuki had a silly grin pasted on his face, happy that his friends finally had a glimpse of what he had already seen between them. Hisoka looked over and stared at Tsuzuki, realizing how beautiful he really was. Tsuzuki's hair was the color of deep mahogany and it looked as soft as sable. His skin glowed with a peachy hue and his lips looked as soft as rose petals. _What am I thinking? Tsuzuki is my partner . . . and the one person I love more than anything in this world._ Hisoka shook his head quickly trying to rid himself of those thoughts. Tsuzuki just happen to turn toward Hisoka. Amethyst and emerald eyes locked together, Tsuzuki was the first to turn away in a blush. Tatsumi disentangled himself from Watari and cleared his throat. Tsuzuki and Hisoka turned and looked over at him.

"Watari, I want you to try and find an antidote for the gender changing potion but first, I think you guys need to find some . . . um . . . _proper _clothing. You . . . um . . . have some _parts _exposed."

Watari and Tsuzuki both let a little squeal out when they realized their breasts were exposed through their torn shirts and they crossed their arms over themselves. Tatsumi pulled his credit card out of his wallet and handed it to Hisoka.

"I want you to have one of the Gushoshin twins go and get them some proper clothing until we have this all figured out and yes, I do want a receipt. I'm counting on you, Kurosaki."

"Okay, Tatsumi, I'll go find them and have them go get the _girls _some clothes." he said, laughing as he left Watari's lab to go find the Gushoshin twins.

Both Watari and Tsuzuki stuck their tongues out at Hisoka. Tatsumi glared at them, they both blushed and pulled their tongues back into their mouths. Tatsumi walked out of Watari's lab and went back to his office. He could still smell the sweet scent of Watari, which had seemed to have seeped into his clothing, he sighed and knew it was going to be a very long day.

***

_**A few hours later . . .**_

There was a light knock on Tatsumi's office door and Tatsumi looked up from his paperwork. He couldn't tell who it was through the frosted glass of his office door.

"Come in" he called. The door opened and in walked Watari and Tsuzuki. His eyes widened when he saw them. _Holy shit! Why hadn't I ever notice how beautiful these two are?_ Watari was wearing a teal off-the-shoulder top, a long black flowing skirt and black leather sandals. The color of the top made his hair and his eyes seem even more golden than before. His hair was loose and it brushed the back of his knees in thick shimmering, golden waves. Tatsumi caught the scent that was Watari in the air and knew his office was going to smell like that for the rest of the day. It was just one more thing to drive him crazy. Tsuzuki was stunning in a sundress made from some kind of gauzy fabric the same color as his eyes and wore black flats. The color of the dress made his amethyst eyes glow an even deeper purple. His mahogany hair may have been a little on the long side when he was a guy, but with him as a girl it just barely brushed the nape of his long elegant neck

"Well, Tatsumi, what do you think?" Watari asked with mischief lighting up his eyes. Tatsumi stared at Watari intently. Watari sucked in a breath as he watched desire flare up in those cool midnight blue eyes as Tatsumi stared at him. _That man is full of fire just waiting to be unleashed and I think it's meant for me because he hasn't look at Tsuzuki like that once._ Tatsumi pushed back his glasses and stared at them intently as he internally composed himself.

"You two look very nice. Where's my credit card and my receipt?" he said coolly with his hand out and Tsuzuki handed them to him. Tatsumi just glanced at the receipt and said nothing as he put them both into his wallet.

"Today will be a little different than normal for you two. Tsuzuki, you will be on desk duty until further notice and you, Watari, will be trying to figure out how to reverse that gender changing potion of yours. You understand?"

"Yes, Tatsumi, we understand." they both said

"Good, now go back to work. I want no more incidents." He said and Tsuzuki and Watari left his office. Tatsumi's sat there for a long time basking in the exotic scent of Watari, not knowing what to do about the dilemma he was in.

***

_**Later on that day . . .**_

Tatsumi was walking through the outer offices when he saw Watari and Tsuzuki grabbing their coats. They saw Tatsumi and waved him over. He walked over to them, stopped and crossed his arms over his chest. Watari almost drooled seeing those big arms crossed over that wide muscled chest, he just wanted to sink his teeth into it.

"Where are you two going?" Tatsumi asked as he watched them sliding on their coats. He watched Watari flick all that gorgeous hair out of his way. Tatsumi just wanted to wrap himself up in the thick golden strands.

"We're going to get smashed because after the day we had today, we most definitely need it. You and Hisoka are going with us, by the way." Tsuzuki said slyly. _I'm going to get Tatsumi and Watari together if it's the last thing I ever do._

Tatsumi raised an eyebrow at Tsuzuki, "And why are Kurosaki and I going with you?"

"If we have you guys with us then other guys won't bother us. In other words, we need two strong men to protect us." Watari giggled. Tatsumi's eyebrow shot up even higher and looked at them skeptically.

"Just because we're shinigami doesn't mean we don't need to be protected every once in awhile. Remember that we're _girls _for the moment. We plan on getting totally fucked up tonight and we're going to need help getting home. Do you really want two _girls _going to a bar by themselves? I'm sure you don't want either of us to end up going home with someone _we _don't know. Do you want that to happen to us, Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Tatsumi rolled his eyes and Tsuzuki knew he had him.

"Okay, I'll go but only if Kurosaki's going. Where is he, by the way?" Tatsumi said looking around for Hisoka. As if on cue, Hisoka came around the corner and saw that Tatsumi was with Watari and Tsuzuki. He had a look of sheer relief on his face

"Oh good, since Tatsumi is going with you, I won't have to go." Hisoka said feeling relieved. Tsuzuki was so tempting to him right now and he didn't know how he was going to keep himself in check if he was going to a bar. He knew that eventually he would start drinking and end up doing something really stupid.

"Wrong, Kurosaki, if I'm going you're going too." Tatsumi told him as he put on his coat.

"Damn!" Hisoka said as he grabbed his coat and followed behind Tatsumi, Watari, and Tsuzuki as they walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, its characters nor make any money from it **_

**Warning: LEMON LEMON LEMON**

_**Seven hours later …**_

Tatsumi and Hisoka sat next to Tsuzuki and Watari at a table in one of the more popular bars in downtown Tokyo. They had been there for hours and had watched Watari and Tsuzuki go through several beers and a fifth of vodka only hours before. They had started drinking tequila about an hour ago, Watari and Tsuzuki were just downing the shots one after another. They had to be on their second bottle of tequila by now. Hisoka was kinda tipsy and he had had a few shots of the vodka but had been mainly drinking the tequila. He looked over at Tsuzuki and noticed that the strap of his dress had slid down his shoulder. Hisoka reached over and slid the strap back up, he felt Tsuzuki shudder at the touch of his fingers and he smiled. He glanced over at Tatsumi and couldn't tell if he was drunk or not. The only thing Hisoka knew was that if the guys at the next table over didn't stop hitting on Tsuzuki, he was gonna kill one of them.

"What's wrong, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki whispered, drunkenly, as he placed his head on Hisoka's shoulder. Tsuzuki had started doing that a couple of hours ago and the drunker he got the closer he scooted his chair to Hisoka's. Hisoka had stopped scooting his chair away about an hour ago, their chairs were close enough to touch. Tsuzuki was pressed up against Hisoka's entire right side with Hisoka's arm nestled against his breasts. Tsuzuki placed a shot of tequila in front of Hisoka, he picked it up and downed it.

Tatsumi was so drunk he couldn't see straight, he knew he must have drunk half of the first bottle of tequila and had, at least, five shots of the vodka they had been drinking earlier. He couldn't remember when Watari had gotten so close to him but he kept laying his head on his arm. Tatsumi could feel Watari's breasts pressed against his left arm and the side of his chest, it was very distracting. Watari didn't seem to be that drunk even though he had drank way more than his share of the alcohol. Tatsumi looked down at Watari and smiled. Watari was so beautiful, especially those golden amber eyes that seemed to glow with their own inner light. Tatsumi could easily drown in those gorgeous eyes. Watari smiled back and blushed at how intently Tatsumi was staring at him.

Tatsumi reached out a hand, sliding his fingers across Watari's jaw and lips. Watari gasped at the sensation and while his mouth was slightly open, Tatsumi dipped his head down quickly and kissed Watari. God, I've waited forever to do this. Tatsumi thought as he finally tasted the luscious mouth that had been tempting him all day. The moment Tatsumi's mouth touched his, Watari moaned into the sinful mouth that he had been watching half the night and wrapped his arms around Tatsumi's neck. Tatsumi stroked his tongue across Watari's as they drank each other down, it was like a blazing inferno had ignited instantly between them. Tatsumi wrapped his arms around Watari, gathered him close, and practically pulled him into his lap. He funneled his fingers into Watari's thick golden locks and held on for dear life as he rode out the desire that had engulfed him.

Hisoka was shocked to see Watari and Tatsumi kissing each other so hungrily. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other. He looked over at Tsuzuki who was more than likely utterly smashed. Tsuzuki had a silly smile pasted to his face and was staring off into space while he was downing shots of the tequila one after another. Tsuzuki was about to down another shot when he felt a hand on his wrist. He looked over and saw that it was Hisoka. Tsuzuki smiled when he saw Hisoka looking at him with concern. The love he felt for Hisoka swelled up and threatened to choke him.

"You've had too much, Tsuzuki, no more." he said as he caught glimpses of Tsuzuki's feelings. He was slightly shocked that Tsuzuki felt that way about him but not surprised. Tsuzuki was a very loving and caring person. Tenderhearted is what Tatsumi had told him once.

"Okay, Soka, I'll stop but only if you kiss me." Tsuzuki said, smiling. Hisoka's emerald orbs grew wide as Tsuzuki leaned in closer. When Tsuzuki's lips touched his, Hisoka's eyes fluttered shut and he moaned at the contact. Hisoka's arms slowly went around Tsuzuki's waist and pulled him closer. He could feel love, desire and lust coming off Tsuzuki in waves. Tsuzuki's hands reached up and caressed both sides of Hisoka's face as he pulled back from the kiss.

"I have to go to the bathroom really quick. I'll be right back, Hisoka." Tsuzuki said as he placed another kiss upon Hisoka's lips. He got up and walked off to the bathroom. Hisoka sat there in a daze, watching Tsuzuki's hips sway as he walked away.

Hisoka looked back over at Tatsumi and Watari. Watari had Tatsumi's tie undone and his fingers were wrapped in Tatsumi's hair. They were still kissing and Hisoka couldn't see where Tatsumi had his hands but he was sure Watari was happy with where they were placed. Tatsumi and Watari were deep in a heavy make-out session and it didn't look like either one of them was going to come up for air any time soon. They were getting so hot and steamy that their glasses were beginning to get all fogged up. Then, Hisoka noticed that Tsuzuki hadn't come back from the bathroom yet. He had been gone for more than ten minutes and Hisoka knew that it couldn't take that long to go to the bathroom. He got up and went towards the bathrooms looking for Tsuzuki. He felt Tsuzuki's distress come to him in waves and then he saw Tsuzuki pressed up against the wall of the hallway by one of the assholes from the next table over. The man was trying to put his hand up Tsuzuki's dress and Tsuzuki was trying to push his hand away.

"Stop! Leave me alone! I'm with someone!" Tsuzuki said in a distressed but clearly drunk voice. The asshole just laughed at Tsuzuki. Hisoka wanted to kill him right then and there for touching Tsuzuki…his Tsuzuki.

"Who are you referring to, baby? Surely not that little pipsqueak I saw you kissing? Honey, you need a real man and I'm about to show you one." the asshole said with a chuckle, while his hand still tried to go up the skirt of Tsuzuki's dress.

"Excuse me, bastard, but if you would be so kind as to remove your hand from what is mine then I won't have to break it." Hisoka said in a low menacing voice. The asshole turned around and looked over at him. The other people in the hallway backed up and watched what was about to go down. The guy growled, walked over, and tried to intimidate Hisoka with his height.

"What are you gonna do, pipsqueak? You ain't so tough lookin'." he said as he roughly slammed a hand down on Hisoka's shoulder. Hisoka grabbed the hand and flipped the guy over onto his back. The guy laid there on the floor, dazed and confused. Hisoka bent down until he was eye level with the asshole.

"You ever come near what's mine again I will kill you, you got me?" he whispered. Whatever was in Hisoka's eyes must have scared the shit out of the guy on the floor because the guy eyes got really big as he nodded his head.

All the people who saw what happened clapped and hooted for Hisoka. Hisoka stood up and grabbed Tsuzuki's hand. Tsuzuki smiled when Hisoka twined their fingers together as they walked back over to their table and sat down. Hisoka noticed Tatsumi and Watari out on the floor dancing, if you could call it that. Tatsumi had his hands on Watari's ass and Watari had his arms around Tatsumi's neck. They were pressed up so close together that you couldn't tell where one began or where the other ended. He looked over at Tsuzuki, who smiled at him and blushed. Hisoka scooted his chair closer and placed his arm across the back of Tsuzuki's chair. Tsuzuki sighed as he leaned into Hisoka, placing his head on his shoulder and a hand on Hisoka's thigh. Tsuzuki heard the beginning strains of the song Cater 2 You by the American group Destiny's Child start to play. He sat up, smiled, and fidgeted in his chair.

Baby, I see you're workin' hard and I wanna let you know  
That I'm proud and let you know that I admire what you do  
I don't know if I need to reassure you  
That my life would be purposeless without you

"Hisoka, let's go dance, please? Come on, Hisoka, I looooove this song. " Tsuzuki whined, while he batted his eyelashes.

Hisoka just stared at him and Tsuzuki stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. It only took Tsuzuki about a minute or so of pouting for Hisoka to give in. Tsuzuki grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Tsuzuki placed his arms around Hisoka's shoulders and laid his head on top of his as Hisoka's arms went around his waist..

Let me cater to you cause, baby, this is your day  
I'd do anything for my man, baby, you blow me away  
I've got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert and so much more  
Anything you want . . . let me cater to you

Tsuzuki sighed, this is all he had ever wanted, to be held in Hisoka's arms. Hisoka could feel Tsuzuki's love for him pour through his defenses. Hisoka sighed, pulled Tsuzuki closer to him and let the music seep down into his soul. As Hisoka and Tsuzuki danced, their hips slid against each other and desire flared up between them. Hisoka slid his hands from Tsuzuki's waist, down his hips and grabbed a hold of his ass. Tsuzuki moaned at the contact and pressed his hips even closer to Hisoka's. Tsuzuki pulled his head back and stared into Hisoka's eyes. Hisoka pulled Tsuzuki closer so he could feel what he did to him. Hisoka watched those amethyst eyes turn nearly black with desire.

Inspire me from the heart, ain't nothin' tear us apart  
You're all I want in a man . . . I put my life in your hands  
I've got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert and so much more  
Anything you want . . . I wanna cater to you

Tatsumi pulled Watari closer during the song as his hands slid along Watari's back. He couldn't remember why it wasn't a good idea anymore, it just felt so right to have Watari in his arms. Watari stared into his eyes while they danced and he watched a slow smile spread across Watari's face. The smile made his gorgeous amber eyes light up, giving them a life of their own. Tatsumi felt his heart skip a beat when he saw that smile. Watari tightened his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The scent that was uniquely Watari, of jasmine and spring rain, drifted over Tatsumi. He felt peace in Watari's arms and he never wanted to leave them for any reason. He leaned in, softly placing his lips against Watari's and kissed him with all the passion he felt. Watari sighed as he melted into Tatsumi, pressing his body even closer to him.

I love the way you walk…Fulfill your every desire  
Your wish is my command…I wanna cater to my man  
Your heart so pure your love shines through…the darkness we'll get through  
So much of me is you…I wanna cater to my man

***

Hisoka and Tsuzuki went and sat down after the song was over. Eventually Tatsumi and Watari made their way back to the table as well. They all smiled at each other, Tatsumi pulled a bunch of bills out of his wallet, threw them on the table and held a hand up when Hisoka reached for his wallet.

"I've got this so don't worry about paying me back. Tsuzuki is thoroughly smashed and I know that Watari is. I think its time for these two to go home, Kurosaki. You ready?"

"Okay, Tatsumi. Let's get you home, Tsuzuki." Hisoka told Tsuzuki. Everyone grabbed their coats and each couple went in the opposite direction of the other, once they exited the bar.

***

Later on that morning about 10 am …  
Watari's House

Tatsumi woke up in a darkened room and a unfamiliar bed, he felt someone lying next to him. He tried to remember who it was but most of the night before was a fuzzy blur. All he remembered was going to the bar with Hisoka, Tsuzuki, and Watari. Then quick flashes of him kissing Watari came through the fuzziness . . . among flashes of doing other things with him. He sat up and could see a table next to the bed in the darkened haze, he searched for a lamp on the table. When he found it, he turned it on. Once the light was on, Tatsumi could see clothing all over the room. There was even a pair of black lace panties hanging from the shade of the lamp he had just turned on. He looked towards the other side of the bed and saw that it was Watari lying next to him, a completely naked sleeping Watari.

Watari was laying on his back with his arms stretched out above his head and his face was turned towards Tatsumi. His long golden hair was spread out all over the pillows as well as strands wrapped around himself and Tatsumi. The blankets barely covered him up to his waist. Tatsumi swallowed hard as he gazed down at Watari. He had perfect breasts, just enough to fill a man's hand. Tatsumi reached out and cupped one in his hand. That potion had made him one hell of a woman. Tatsumi moved the rest of the blankets away from Watari and looked his fill at that perfect body, it looked like it was made just for him.

He wondered how he would feel once Watari was male again. At that moment, Tatsumi knew that he would still feel the same. He loved Watari, he realized, no matter if he was male or female. Tatsumi smiled at that thought as he bent down and kissed Watari's pale white throat. Watari made this funny little shuffling noise in his sleep and Tatsumi chuckled as he pulled back. Watari slowly opened his eyes and saw Tatsumi leaning over him, he looked so sexily disheveled. Tatsumi's hair was a complete mess, his glasses were off and Watari could see the love bite he had left on his shoulder.

Watari smiled seductively at Tatsumi, seeing the passion boiling up in his midnight blue eyes. He reached out and stroked a hand across his wide chest, Tatsumi growled at Watari and pulled him underneath him. Tatsumi started kissing his way down Watari's neck, biting and nibbling in the wake of his kisses as Watari's hands clutched at his shoulders. When Tatsumi got to his breasts, he slowly slid his fingers in light little swirls, knowing that it would drive Watari insane. Watari arched his back, wanting Tatsumi to touch his nipples so badly. He wanted to just thrust them at him and then Watari finally felt the heat of Tatsumi's mouth latch onto one of his nipples.

"Ohhh…God…Seichiro…" Watari moaned as he dug his nails into Tatsumi's shoulders. "…It feels soooooo good…"

Tatsumi continued to suck, lick and rub on those nipples until Watari started to rub his legs together. Tatsumi slid a hand down Watari's body to the hot clef that needed attention. He swirled his index finger lightly across Watari's clit. Watari's legs slid apart and he arched into the touch as he dug his nails deeper into Tatsumi's shoulders. Tatsumi played with Watari's clit until he was muttering nonsense.

"Seichiro…please…fuck…damn…oh…God…fuck…aaahh…" Watari panted incoherently.

Tatsumi slid his finger down until he found the opening of Watari, he slowly slid a finger into that hot little pussy. Watari's fingers slid into Tatsumi's hair and pulled at it as he urgently arched his hips towards him. Tatsumi stroked his finger in and out of Watari slowly, going in deeper with each stroke. He added another finger when Watari started to moan and beg louder. He could feel Watari's hot pussy clamping down on his fingers in desperation. He pulled his fingers out of Watari, who whimpered at the loss, and he moved to lay between his thighs. He wrapped Watari's legs loosely around his hips and placed all of his weight on his elbows.

"Ari, look at me." he whispered in a deep raspy voice. Watari looked up at Tatsumi with glazed over passion filled amber eyes. Tatsumi reached down, grabbing a hold of himself and placed it at the opening of that hot pussy. Watari was still looking at him when he slammed in to the hilt. Watari's back arched high off the bed and Tatsumi could feel Watari grow even hotter and wetter than it was before as he contracted violently around him.

"Ooooh…Seichiro…" Watari moaned as he arched off the bed. He bit off a scream and his eyes fluttered shut. He had orgasmed the moment Tatsumi had slammed his dick into him. He was still shuddering from it when Tatsumi started to slowly stroke in and out of him and it just made Watari orgasm even more.

Tatsumi laid his mouth next to Watari's ear and whispered, while he slid in and out of him slowly, "I love how this feels…Ari…how you tremble and tighten…around my hard cock…I would love it…even if you were a guy…Ari…I am going to fuck you…really, really hard now…and I want to…hear you cum for me…Ari…"

Watari shuddered while hearing Tatsumi whisper that. Then Tatsumi started to thrust into him harder and deeper, Watari began to shudder even more as another orgasm approached. Tatsumi raised himself up onto his knees and put Watari's ankles onto his shoulders. He leaned forward and placed his hands on the bed near Watari's head. Tatsumi began to slam into him, going in deeper than he had before.

"AAAHHHH…Oh fucck!" Watari screamed. He saw spots in front of his eyes and nearly fainted. Tatsumi was in so deep that it felt like he was going to come out the other side.

The bed began to slam against the wall from the sheer force of Tatsumi's thrusts. Watari grabbed the headboard above him and met Tatsumi thrust for thrust. Watari screamed Tatsumi's name when he came and Tatsumi cried out his when he came seconds later. He leaned down and kissed Watari softly on the lips. Tatsumi slid Watari's legs off his shoulders and placed them back onto the bed. Tatsumi laid down on top of Watari, placing his head in the crook of his neck and kissed the smooth pale skin there.

They laid there, still connected, while they recovered from the aftermath of their mind blowing simultaneous orgasm. They both twitched and shuddered for almost an hour afterwards. After they had returned to normal, Tatsumi slid himself out of Watari and rolled onto his back. He pulled Watari into his arms, tucked his head under his chin and tangled their legs together. Tatsumi reached up and turned off the lamp. They drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

***

Tsuzuki's Apartment

Tsuzuki lay in bed and stared at Hisoka's beautiful face while he slept. Hisoka looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. He did have some nightmares last night and Tsuzuki had held him when he cried out. Tsuzuki was glad to be there because he loved Hisoka so much. He had loved Hisoka almost from the moment he met him and if it weren't for Hisoka he wouldn't be here. Hisoka grunted in his sleep and shifted onto his side from his back. Tsuzuki smiled when Hisoka slowly opened his eyes, Hisoka saw Tsuzuki smiling at him from across the pillows.

"Hey" Hisoka said sleepily as he stared into gorgeous amethyst eyes.

"Hey, yourself" Tsuzuki whispered as his smile grew bigger.

Hisoka reached up and ran his fingers along Tsuzuki's jawline. Hisoka stared at Tsuzuki's enticing lips, which were still swollen from the night before, and pulled Tsuzuki in for a lengthy passionate kiss. Tsuzuki moaned the moment their lips met. Then suddenly, Hisoka rolled onto his back, pulling Tsuzuki on top of him. Tsuzuki placed his legs on either side of Hisoka's hips and Hisoka sat up with Tsuzuki straddling him. He kissed Tsuzuki's throat, then nipped Tsuzuki's collarbone and soothed the bite with a kiss. He slid his hands down to Tsuzuki's breasts. He squeezed them until Tsuzuki was arching his back so his nipples could get some attention. Hisoka finally grabbed a nipple and slowly twisted it, Tsuzuki quivered in his arms. Tsuzuki was extremely sensitive to touch, Hisoka remembered that from last night. Tsuzuki could orgasm just from a mere touch in the right place. Hisoka knew he could make Tsuzuki cum at least twice just by touching him. Hisoka twisted the nipple harder in the opposite direction.

"Oooooogggh…Hisoka…uuugghhhh…" Tsuzuki groaned loudly and Hisoka grinned at the sound. He took the other nipple into his mouth and bit down on it while he twisted the other nipple back and forth.

"Ooooh…fucck…Hisoka!" Tsuzuki screamed as he shuddered again. Hisoka kept his mouth attached to the nipple as he trailed his hand down to Tsuzuki's sopping wet pussy. He slammed a finger in, hard and quick, and then another. His fingers grew slick with Tsuzuki's wetness.

"Yes…Yes…Hisoka…aaaaah" Tsuzuki moaned as his hips thrust in time to the strokes of Hisoka's fingers.

Hisoka shifted his dick into position while Tsuzuki fucked his fingers. He pulled his fingers free of Tsuzuki, who whimpered for a second, and that whimper turned into a groan as Hisoka slammed his dick into that hot pussy. Tsuzuki arched backwards at the sensation of being filled by Hisoka. Tsuzuki met Hisoka stroke for stroke as Hisoka ran a finger across his clit. Tsuzuki came instantly and his muscles squeezed down on Hisoka, causing him to cum seconds later. They lay there panting for a long time. After Hisoka pulled out, Tsuzuki slid to his side and snuggled up against him. Hisoka turned onto his side, threw his arm over Tsuzuki's waist and went back to sleep. It was a long time before Tsuzuki let sleep take him. He just laid there and stroked Hisoka's back, just happy to finally have his love in his arms at last.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, its characters nor make any money from it **_

* * *

**Watari transformed himself and Tsuzuki back to normal two weeks before**

* * *

  
**_Two months later . . . _**

Watari was working in his lab when he had the sudden feeling that he was going to be sick. He ran to his private bathroom and threw up everything in his stomach. Watari sat there for a few minutes, waiting for the nauseated feeling to go away. Once it was gone he slowly got up and went to the sink to rinse out his mouth. He hadn't been feeling good for the last week and a half. He seriously hoped he didn't have the flu that Tsuzuki had caught. Watari and Tatsumi had continued their relationship after Watari had changed himself and Tsuzuki back two weeks ago. Tsuzuki and Hisoka had finally moved in together after finally admitting they loved each other. Watari thought about when he was a girl for those six wonderful weeks as he walked through his lab. He and Tatsumi hadn't been able to keep their hands off of each other since that first night. They had had sex everywhere, and anywhere, they could be alone. On the desk in Tatsumi's office, the tables in Watari's lab and so many other places. Unprotected sex. Watari's eyes grew wide at that thought. When he was a girl, he had wondered if that meant he had all the female parts and if he did that mean that he could become . . .

Oh, shit! I've been sick for almost two weeks. Does that mean I could be . . . I could be. . . Oh, lord, what would Seichiro say to that? Oh shit, Suzu could be too! Watari ran out of his lab and went down to medical just to make sure he wasn't freaking out for no reason at all. If he wasn't, the effects could be disastrous for everyone involved.

***

Tatsumi was sitting at his desk, doing paperwork, when he heard a quiet knock on his office door.

"Come in." he called out and looked up when the knob turned. The door opened and he saw that it was his lover. Watari walked into the room in a daze and Tatsumi smiled when he saw him. He stood up and walked over to him. He grew concerned when Watari just stared at him like he wasn't there.

"Yutaka?" he said when he stopped in front of him.

When he had said Watari's name, it actually looked like his voice had brought Watari out of his daze but not quite. Watari blinked a few times and finally looked at Tatsumi. Tears suddenly welled up in Watari's eyes and spilled down his cheeks. Tatsumi gathered his lover into his arms and held him close.

"What's wrong, Ari? Come on, you can tell me." Tatsumi crooned as he held Watari close to his heart and Watari still didn't say anything. He just pulled out of Tatsumi's arms, shoved a piece of paper into Tatsumi's hands and ran out of his office, crying hysterically. Tatsumi stared at his office door in shock and then looked down at the piece of paper Watari had shoved into his hands. His eyes grew wide when he read what was on the paper and then ran out of the office after Watari.

***

Watari was lying on the couch in his lab, sobbing. He didn't hear the door to his lab open or feel anyone sit down on the couch next to him. He suddenly felt hands grabbing and pulling at him. Watari tried to pull away but he was enveloped in strong arms and held against a hard male body. He caught the scent of the person holding him. He knew that scent of sandalwood and cinnamon anywhere, it was Tatsumi. He just buried himself in Tatsumi's embrace and cried harder. He just couldn't stop, even with Tatsumi there holding him and trying to console him.

"Shhh, its okay, Ari. I know you're in shock about what they told you when you went to medical. I'm in shock too but we'll get through this together. Shhh, please don't cry anymore, Ari, I can't stand it. Love, please stop." Tatsumi whispered as he rocked him in his arms.

He laid his head down on Watari's and stroked his hair. They sat on the couch like that for a long time. Tatsumi held Watari until his crying slowly subsided to the occasional sniff. Tatsumi sighed as he stroked Watari's golden locks. Apparently, he had gotten Watari pregnant when he was a girl, he didn't know what to make of it. Watari had gotten pregnant before he changed back and when he did change back, he had kept that part of being female. Tatsumi smiled at the thought of having a baby with Watari. Their baby could have the very golden locks he loved so much. Watari sat up in Tatsumi's arms, pulled away a little and wiped his face. He looked up into those cool blue eyes of Tatsumi's.

"Y-You're . . . n-not . . . mad . . . S-Seichiro?" Watari whispered brokenly, silently wishing Tatsumi was overjoyed that they were having a baby. Tatsumi smiled at him, shook his head, and looked deep into those amber eyes he loved.

"No, I'm not mad, Ari. I'm really happy because I'm having a baby with the one person that means the most to me."

"What does that mean, Seichiro?" Watari asked quietly and whispered silently to himself. Please let him say he loves me. Oh, god please let him love me. I'll just die if he doesn't love me. Watari was going to say something else but Tatsumi placed his finger against Watari's lips. Tatsumi placed his hands on either side of Watari's face. He kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled.

"Let me say this while I have the guts. I have had feelings for you for a very long time but I fought against them because you were my friend. It wasn't until you turned yourself into a girl that I realized the depth of my feelings. I admit that that was kind of a messed up way to come to terms with how I felt but, that's just how it happened. I don't care if you're a girl, a guy or whatever. I love you, no matter what, like how Tsuzuki and Hisoka love each other. My love for you goes beyond everything. Do you understand what I mean, Ari?" Tatsumi whispered. Watari nodded his head, went back into Tatsumi's arms and snuggled into him.

Watari whispered against his neck, "I love you too, Seichiro."

Tatsumi felt his heart almost explode from Watari's quiet and simple confession. He sighed and pulled Watari closer to him. They just sat there, on the couch in Watari's lab, with their arms around each other. A few minutes later, a knock sounded on the door of Watari's lab.

"Come in." Watari called out as he pulled himself out of Tatsumi's arms. Hisoka walked into the lab. Watari's eyes grew wide when he saw Hisoka. Hisoka looked over at the couch and his eyes lit up when he saw Tatsumi, who was sitting next to Watari.

"This is where you are, Tatsumi. The chief is looking for you and he says it's important." Hisoka told Tatsumi.

"Kurosaki, please sit down. There's something important we must discuss with you about Tsuzuki, the chief can wait." Tatsumi told him and gestured for him to sit down in the armchair that was next to the couch.

"Sure, Tatsumi, what's up?" Hisoka said in shock as he sat down. He had never heard Tatsumi say anything like that before. It must be serious if Tatsumi was saying that the chief could wait.

"We have reason to believe that Tsuzuki doesn't have the flu and it may be something else entirely." Tatsumi told Hisoka. Hisoka looked at him with confusion in his eyes.

Hisoka shot out of the chair to his feet, "What's wrong with Tsuzuki?"

"Bon?" Watari whispered, "I've been having the same symptoms as Tsuzuki and I don't have the flu, I have something else." Watari looked over at Tatsumi. He could see the determination in Tatsumi's eyes that wanted Hisoka to understand what was going on.

"What is it, Watari? Tatsumi?" Hisoka looked at them accusingly, "Why won't either of you give me a straight answer?"

"Bon, Tsuzuki . . . Tsuzuki might be pregnant." Watari whispered. Hisoka dropped down into the chair like the life was sucked out of him. He had a look of utter shock and disbelief on his face. He shook his head like he didn't believe what he had just heard.

"No, he can't be. He's a guy and guys don't . . . can't . . . get pregnant." Hisoka said with panic just barely under the surface.

"Bon, I'm . . . I'm pregnant." Watari told Hisoka in a soft voice. He felt Tatsumi grab his hand and place the paper he had given him earlier in it.

"I got pregnant before I changed back and when I changed back I kept that part of being a girl with me. You need to get Tsuzuki checked out as a precaution and if you don't believe me, here's the paper they gave me in medical confirming that I'm pregnant. I didn't believe them either at first, bon, but it's true." He handed the paper he had shoved at Tatsumi earlier to Hisoka. Hisoka's eyes grew wide when he read the paper.

"Oh, shit!" Hisoka said as he jumped out of the chair. He dropped the paper and as it fluttered to the floor, he ran out of the room like the fires of hell were licking at his feet.

"I hope he comes to terms with what we just told him." Tatsumi whispered. Watari nodded as he slowly sank into Tatsumi's arms. Tatsumi pulled his lover and their unborn child closer to him and wrapped them in his love.

***

Two weeks later . . .

Hisoka had gotten Tsuzuki to go to medical the day Tatsumi and Watari told him of the pregnancy possibility and they had gotten the same results. Tsuzuki had gotten pregnant during those six weeks he was a girl. Tsuzuki was ecstatic about the pregnancy but Hisoka felt utterly confused. He didn't know what to think, he and Tsuzuki had just moved in together and now they had a baby on the way. He was thinking about everything that had happened in the last two weeks in a quiet corner in the library when he noticed the shadow of someone standing over him. He looked up and saw that it was Tatsumi.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tatsumi, I didn't see you standing there." Hisoka said

"That's okay, Kurosaki, I think you need someone to talk to about this pregnancy thing. Am I correct?" Tatsumi inquired.

"Yeah, I guess so. Okay, I still don't get it. How could Watari and Tsuzuki get pregnant if their dead?" Hisoka asked

"Well, Kurosaki, it was a side effect of the magick in the potion that Watari had concocted. When they changed their gender, they in essence gave themselves a new life by changing their DNA. It's really complicated to explain, trust me on this, Kurosaki. Watari tried to explain it to me but, I just get muddle headed whenever he gets all scientific. But, do you get the gist of what I was saying?"

"Yea, I guess I get it. When they turned into girls, they retained their memories but had new bodies. So, in essence, they weren't dead anymore because they were no longer the same people they were when they died. Is that about right, Tatsumi?"

"That's right, Kurosaki, it's something along that effect. So, how is Tsuzuki handling the pregnancy and impending motherhood?"

"He's so happy about it that it makes me sick sometimes, you know. I never knew anyone could be that happy about a baby."

"The reason why Tsuzuki is so happy, Kurosaki, is because he's having a baby with someone he loves very much." Tatsumi told him with a slight smile on his lips. Hisoka couldn't feel Tatsumi's emotions because of Tatsumi's powers but he knew that he had to be thinking of Watari when he said that.

"Is that how it is with you and Watari?" Hisoka asked him. Tatsumi smiled just thinking about Watari and how happy they were about the baby they had on the way. Every chance Tatsumi got, he would go down to Watari's lab just to hold him and rub his hand across their unborn child.

"Yes, that is how it is between us, Kurosaki. Remember that was I like you and wasn't very good with showing my feelings. If you ever need someone to talk to, Kurosaki, just come by my office or call me, okay?" Hisoka nodded and Tatsumi left.

Hisoka sat there for awhile thinking about everything Tatsumi had said. He chuckled at the thought of the scientifically inclined Watari being pregnant. He knew that the scientist was probably driving Tatsumi nuts with explanations of every step of the pregnancy. He thought about Tsuzuki and how good of a mother he would be. Tsuzuki was so loving and giving, so much more than Hisoka was. He knew deep down that the baby would be a good thing for their relationship and would bring them closer together. Tsuzuki was laid up in medical right now because he couldn't keep anything down and they wanted to keep an eye on him during the first trimester. Hisoka decided to go see Tsuzuki . . . he needed to see him.

***

Tsuzuki lay in his bed and felt like death warmed over. The doctors had told him he had a rare form of morning sickness. It just wouldn't go away so everything he ate came right back up. They wanted to keep an eye on him the first trimester so that meant he was basically living in medical for the first three months of his pregnancy. They had him hooked up to an IV so he and the baby could still get the vitamins and stuff they needed. He had already been there for two weeks and he still had ten more weeks to go. Less if the morning sickness cleared up sooner. His hand slowly drifted down to where his baby lay nestled within him and smiled. He needed his Hisoka and that was the only thing that would make him feel better right now. Tsuzuki heard the door to his room click. He turned his head and smiled when he saw who it was. It was his love, Hisoka.

"Hisoka . . ." he whispered and held a hand out to him. Hisoka walked over to Tsuzuki's bed, clasped the outstretched hand and sat down on the bed next to him.

"How are you doing, Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked and Tsuzuki smiled weakly up at him. Hisoka could feel love pouring off of him in waves, each wave deeper than the next.

"Better… now that you're here with me. I've missed you, Hisoka." Tsuzuki told him.

Hisoka lay down next to Tsuzuki and gently pulled him into his arms. Tsuzuki sighed when he felt Hisoka's arms go around him and he laid his face in the space between Hisoka's neck and shoulder. Hisoka could sense another person there with them in the room. He looked around as he pushed out his senses and realized that it was their baby. Their baby was empathic like Hisoka and aware. He placed a hand on Tsuzuki's belly and felt love for him and Tsuzuki pouring from their unborn child. He smiled at that and knew that everything was going to be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, its characters nor make any money from it **_

* * *

**Tsuzuki and Watari are five months pregnant.  
Tsuzuki was released two weeks ago after being confined to medical for nearly four months**

* * *

**_Three and a half months later . . .  
_**  
Now, no one in the office knew, or even noticed, that both Tsuzuki and Watari were both pregnant even though Watari was already showing. Tsuzuki was only showing slightly but that was because he had a bigger build than Watari. His pregnancy bump wasn't as obvious and wore his clothes bigger. Everything that day had been going okay until someone had offered Tsuzuki a piece of his favorite cake. The moment he smelled the sweetness of the icing, he literally turned green. He ran to the bathroom and threw up everything he had eaten that day. Everyone in the office cornered him when he came out. They tried to take him to medical and Tsuzuki completely freaked out.

"NO! I'N NOT GOING TO MEDICAL!" Tsuzuki yelled as he backed away from everyone, trying to get back to his desk so he could finish his paperwork.

"But, you need to be checked out even if it's just to make sure you're okay." Wakaba said.

"I'm not going back because of one bout of morning sickness! Now, leave me ALONE!" he yelled as he was walking back to his desk.

"Morning sickness? What does that mean, Tsuzuki?" he was asked by four people at once.

Tsuzuki stood there and didn't say anything else, tears began to roll down his cheeks and he just broke down into heaving sobs. No one could get him to stop crying no matter what they tried. They sat Tsuzuki down on one of the couches in the office and argued about what to do.

"Why won't he stop crying?" one of the Gushoshin twins asked.

"I didn't make him cry, you did." Wakaba accused

"No, you did. I didn't do anything." the other Gushoshin twin shouted back

"I bet you did make him cry." Terazuma said smugly.

Hisoka walked into the office and he saw that everyone was arguing about something. He wondered what was going on and that's when he saw Tsuzuki sitting on the couch, crying. He grew infuriated and pushed his way through everyone.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MAKE HIM CRY?!" Hisoka yelled. Everyone became extremely quiet after Hisoka yelled. Hisoka sat down next to Tsuzuki on the couch and wrapped his arms around him. Tsuzuki buried his face in the crook of Hisoka's neck and clutched at his shirt. Everyone in the office watched intently at what was going on between Hisoka and Tsuzuki.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay, baby. Whatever they did, I'll kill them for it." Hisoka whispered in Tsuzuki's ear. Hisoka held him close and stroked his hair as he rocked him in his arms.

"Someone tried to . . . give me a piece . . . of my favorite cake . . . and the smell of it . . . made me sick . . . They tried to make me . . . go to medical . . . I don't wanna go back there, Hisoka . . . Please don't make me go back there." Tsuzuki whispered brokenly as he sobbed.

Hisoka could feel waves of distress coming from their baby and he knew that their baby was only upset because Tsuzuki was. He laid a hand on Tsuzuki's slightly protruding belly and slid it over their baby soothingly, using his gift to calm their baby. Hisoka let Tsuzuki cry all over him and soon his sobbing slowly became sniffles. One of Gushoshin twins' mouth dropped open in shock. Oh my god, Tsuzuki's pregnant! That's what the morning sickness thing meant!

Tsuzuki's pregnancy was now obvious to everyone, once they saw where Hisoka had placed his hand. With the way Tsuzuki was sitting on the couch, you could clearly see the bump of his pregnant belly and everyone was shocked. Everyone turned when they heard footsteps and watched Watari waddle into the office. All their mouths dropped open and they wondered how they didn't notice what was going on. They could see that Watari was pregnant, he looked as if he was about six months along.

"Hi, guys! What's going on?" Watari said with a wave and stopped in mid waddle when he saw Tsuzuki on the couch crying and being held by Hisoka. He waddled over to the couch quickly and tapped Hisoka on his knee.

"What happened, bon?" Watari asked. Hisoka looked up at Watari and smiled. When he glanced towards everyone else in the room, he narrowed his eyes and gave them a look that surely meant 'Death to you all'.

"They offered him cake, Watari. You know what happens when he smells something sweet. Then they tried to take him to medical and made him so upset that he began to cry. "

"Yeah, he blows chunks when he smells cake. Wait, they tried to take him to medical?!"

"Yes, they did. All just because he threw up." Hisoka said while still giving an evil glare to the other occupants of the room. Watari turned around quickly and glared at everyone, he had placed one hand on his belly and the other on his hip.

"What is wrong with you people? How could you guys be so mean to Tsuzuki? You obviously haven't been paying attention very well around here. Don't ever try to take him to medical! You go get Hisoka if something is wrong with him! If you're too stupid to figure out what's going on then you'll just find out soon enough." Watari said as tears welled up in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. "You . . . you hurt . . . my friiiiiiieeennnnddd!"

Watari said the last part with a wail and began to sob. Luckily for Watari, Tatsumi was walking down the hall heading for the chief's office. He saw his Ari crying and he walked over to see what was wrong with him. He saw everyone just staring at Watari while he was standing there crying. Tatsumi narrowed his eyes and was ready to kill them if they were the cause of the crying fit. They must have seen something out of the corner of their eyes because they all turned and noticed Tatsumi standing there. They all ran so fast that they bumped into each other trying to get away. Everyone knew that Watari was Tatsumi's lover and that they had just moved in together. They also knew that Tatsumi would probably kill someone for messing with Watari. After everyone had scattered out of the office, like rats from a sinking ship, Tatsumi walked over to Watari. He smiled when he saw Watari's hand on their baby. Watari saw Tatsumi and waddled over to him. Tatsumi's arms went around him as his arms went around Tatsumi's neck. Tatsumi placed a hand on their baby and tangled the other in Watari's hair.

"What's wrong with my little Ari?" Tatsumi asked him. Watari didn't say anything and just sobbed. Tatsumi stood there and comforted his lover. He rubbed his hand over their baby in soothing circles. "Shhh, it's going to be all right, Ari. You have to calm down or your going to make our baby upset."

*******

_Everyone that had just ran from the office was watching the scene unfold from the edges of the office. They watched Tatsumi rub his hand across Watari's belly and they all figured out that the 'King of Ice' had to be the father. He was just too familiar with Watari's belly not to be. They were too far away to hear anything Tatsumi was saying. They all turned to each other and spoke at the same time._

"When did those two end up pregnant?" Terazuma asked

"How should I know? I haven't been paying attention to any of the stuff that has been going on around here." Wakaba said

"Remember when Watari turned him and Tsuzuki into girls about six months ago and we had to get clothes for them?" one of the twins said

"Yeah, I remember that. They were some pretty gorgeous girls. Ooooh, that must have been when they got pregnant. Because Hisoka and Tsuzuki had gotten together around then and so did Watari and Tatsumi." the other twin replied. 

*******

Watari had stopped sobbing but still had tears running down his face. He was in Tatsumi's arms and didn't want to let go of him. He could feel their baby moving and Tatsumi pulled him closer. Tatsumi always made him feel better, no matter what was going on. He leaned back and looked up at his Tatsumi. Tatsumi looked so tired and Watari could see the lines of strain around his eyes. He reached up a hand and soothed it down Tatsumi's face. Tatsumi sighed and turned his face to kiss the palm of Watari's hand. That kiss felt like lightning strikes running through his body, he grabbed the lapels of Tatsumi's jacket and growled at him. Tatsumi smiled wickedly at Watari and he knew he was going to get ravished as soon as they went home.

"Ari, are you ready to tell me why you were crying now?" Tatsumi asked him.

"I was crying because they made Suzu upset. Someone offered him cake today." Watari said. Tatsumi rolled his eyes and looked over at Hisoka and Tsuzuki, who were still sitting on the couch.

"Oh no, the sweet smell thing again?" Tatsumi asked

"Yep! Then after he got sick, they tried to take him to medical. Even you know that Suzu has a complex about medical now after being confined there for almost four months." Watari said

"I remember how he freaked out when he had to go there just for a check up last week. He wailed like a baby the whole time and all of us had to be there for him to be even somewhat remotely calm."

Watari tried to step away but Tatsumi pulled him back into his arms. Watari's eyes widened when he did this. That was the first time he had ever did that, it was as if Tatsumi didn't want to let him go. Tatsumi tunneled his fingers into Watari's hair and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Once the kiss was over, Tatsumi placed his mouth near Watari's ear and whispered, "I love you, Ari, and I want you to be mine . . . forever."

A huge smile grew on Watari's face and when Tatsumi pulled back he saw the smile. Tatsumi pulled his fingers from Watari's hair, caressed his cheek and walked away. Watari stood there with a dopey smile on his face as he watched Tatsumi walk away. He turned and walked back to his lab, happier than he had been in a very long time.

*******

_Everyone started placing bets on who would get married first, Tsuzuki and Hisoka or Tatsumi and Watari. The Gushoshin Twins had the biggest bet placed on Tsuzuki and Hisoka being first and the bet was big enough to buy everyone in the office lunch for a year. _

*******

Hisoka helped Tsuzuki off of the couch and once he was up, he walked back over to his desk. He just stared at all the paperwork on his desk. His work was starting to slack due to his emotional outbursts and from being tired all the time. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his forehead as Hisoka sat on the edge of his desk.

"What's wrong, Tsuzuki? Why do you look so frustrated?" Hisoka asked him. Tsuzuki looked up at his love and smiled wanly.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore, Hisoka." Tsuzuki whispered. Tsuzuki saw Hisoka stiffen when he heard that comment. "I'm talking about working, Hisoka, not us or our baby. Work has been making me so tired that I can barely keep my eyes open during the day. Our baby keeps me up half the night so I can't sleep. Sometimes I just want to curl up in our bed and sleep forever."

"If it's that bad then I'll go and talk to the chief about you starting your maternity leave early. I don't want anything to happen to you or our baby." Hisoka said as he reached over and hugged Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki sighed when Hisoka's arms went around him. He loved Hisoka more than life and he was so happy about their baby. Tsuzuki placed his hand against his baby bump and felt their baby move, he smiled. The baby had been doing that a lot lately especially late at night. Hisoka pulled back from hugging Tsuzuki and saw his hand on their baby. He smiled and slid off Tsuzuki's desk. He reached down to thread his fingers with Tsuzuki's, feeling their baby move against their joined hands. He placed his forehead against Tsuzuki's, sighed and was enveloped in the waves of love floating from Tsuzuki and their baby.

*******

**_Later that night . . . _**

Watari and Tatsumi were curled up together on Watari's burgundy velvet sofa reading. Tatsumi laid his book down in his lap and looked over at Watari. My Ari looks so cute when he's engrossed in a book. Watari was twirling a lock of his long golden hair around his finger, chewing on his bottom lip and had his glasses perched on the end of his nose. He was wearing one of Tatsumi's undershirts and some shorts that barely came to mid thigh. His legs were curled underneath him and was leaning into Tatsumi's side. Tatsumi, at that moment, knew that he always wanted to see Watari like that and that never wanted to part from him. His love for Watari grew stronger and stronger every day. As he stared at Watari, he could see the bump of their baby and he smiled because they only had four months to go until their little one was there. Watari just happened to look up and caught Tatsumi staring at him.

"What's wrong, Seichiro? Why are you staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" Watari asked as he ran a hand over his face, Tatsumi chuckled and grabbed his hand. He removed his book from his lap and pulled Watari into it. He placed his hand on their baby and smiled at Watari.

"Ari, I love you so much that I can't ever imagine being without you. I need to ask you something." he said looking down at his only love.  
**_  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, its characters nor make any money from it **_

* * *

**Tsuzuki and Watari are both six and a half months pregnant**

* * *

**_Six weeks later . . . _**

Tsuzuki was in the hall about to open the door to Watari's lab when he heard a crash from inside. He waddled in as quickly as he could and saw Watari on the floor next to one of the worktables. There was glass all over the place and Watari was sitting in the middle of it, crying.

"Watari, what happened? Did you fall? Did you hurt yourself?" Tsuzuki asked.

Watari wiped the tears from his face, "I'm okay, Suzu, I just got a little dizzy. It's pretty much normal at this stage of pregnancy." he said as he stood up and waddled over to the small closet in the lab.

He pulled out a broom and a dustpan so he could clean up the glass. Watari swept the glass into a pile and then into the dustpan. He waddled over to the trash and emptied all the glass into it. He put the broom and the dustpan back into the closet.

"If you're okay then why were you on the floor crying when I came in? How long have you been getting dizzy? You better tell me or I'll go get Tatsumi and tell him what happened in here." Tsuzuki told him. Watari turned and looked at Tsuzuki with narrowed eyes.

"Oooh, you're evil, Suzu, and getting dizzy is part of being pregnant. It doesn't happen very often for me and you know I cry at the drop of a hat for no reason. My dizzy spells are like the headaches you get, Suzu, the ones you don't tell Hisoka about."

"I don't have to tell Hisoka, Watari, he knows when I'm having one because he's an empath, remember? He can feel my pain when I'm having one of my headaches. I think you should tell Tatsumi that you've been getting dizzy so he doesn't freak out when you have a dizzy spell in front of him."

"You're right, Suzu, I should tell him but he gets so spazzy anytime something _normal _happens. Like the other night, the baby was on one side of my stomach and the other side was almost flat. He like freaked out thinking something was wrong. The baby was just moving around and trying to get himself comfortable. I told Tatsumi that it was normal. I swear his over protectiveness is starting to drive me nuts. "

Tsuzuki laughed at the mental image of the very straight-laced Tatsumi freaking out over something so little. He watched Watari waddle over to the couch and sit down. He waddled over and sat next to him.

"Its okay, Watari, Hisoka does it too. Any little thing that doesn't seem right, he damn near has a fit so I totally know what you mean. It's like Hisoka and Tatsumi are on '_Daddy Patrol_' or something." Tsuzuki said with a laugh. Then the door to Watari's lab opened and in walked Tatsumi and Hisoka.

"Tsuzuki, I went looking for you so I could take you home and I couldn't find you anywhere. I saw Tatsumi, asked him where you were and he knew right where you would go. Are you ready to go home?" Hisoka said as he crossed his arms and glared at him. Watari and Tsuzuki looked at them and then looked at each other.

"Daddy Patrol!" they both said at the same time and busted out laughing. Hisoka and Tatsumi just looked at them like they had lost their minds. Watari and Tsuzuki just laughed even harder than before. They laughed so hard that they had tears running down their faces.

"Why are you two laughing and why did you laugh when we came into the room?" Tatsumi asked, looking directly at Watari over the top of his glasses. Watari wiped the tears from his face and composed himself the best he could.

"We're laughing because of something Tsuzuki said. You two are always checking up on us and hovering over everything we do. It's like you're on 'Daddy Patrol' or something." Watari told him, trying not to laugh.

"Daddy Patrol . . . hahahaha." Tsuzuki squealed and started laughing again. Watari started to laugh again as well. Tatsumi and Hisoka just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"I think being pregnant has made them lose their minds, Tatsumi." Hisoka said

"I agree, Kurosaki, I absolutely agree." Tatsumi replied as he nodded his head.

Tsuzuki and Watari calmed down from the laughing fit, they still had some random giggles here and there. Tsuzuki got up from the couch and waddled over to Hisoka. He stopped in front of Hisoka, grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together.

"I'm ready to go home now, Hisoka. I'll call you later, Watari." Tsuzuki said as he waved goodbye.

"Okay, Suzu, have fun with the other half of Daddy Patrol!" Watari said with a wave and a giggle. Tsuzuki was giggling as he and Hisoka walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. Tatsumi walked over and sat down next to Watari on the couch. He wrapped an arm around Watari and practically pulled him into his lap.

"Daddy Patrol?" he asked. Watari giggled and nodded his head. He laid his head on Tatsumi's shoulder and placed Tatsumi's hand on his belly. Tatsumi could feel their baby kicking and he smiled.

"Yes, Daddy Patrol. That's how Tsuzuki described how you and Hisoka have been acting lately. It was very accurate description. Are you here to make me go home too?"

"No, I just wanted to see you and the baby. I missed you while I was sitting in that stuffy office of mine. Have you been thinking about what I keep asking you, Ari?" he said as he stroked his hand over their baby. Watari looked up at Tatsumi and smiled, Tatsumi melted every time he saw that smile.

"I thought about it and the logical answer is . . . yes." Watari told him. Tatsumi smiled and pulled Watari closer to him.

"Oh thank you, God. You had me worrying that you were going to say no. Since that's the case, I have something for you, Ari." Tatsumi said as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a ring box.

He opened it and Watari gasped, inside that little box was the perfect ring. It was a topaz solitaire surrounded by aquamarines and the stones were all set onto a ring of filigreed silver. Tatsumi pulled it out of the box and slid it onto Watari's finger. Tears welled up in Watari's eyes and slid down his cheeks. The ring fit his finger perfectly, like it was supposed to be there.

"Oh, Seichiro, it's perfect. Thank you." Watari said as he wrapped his arms around Tatsumi's neck and pulled his head down for a kiss.

* * *

Tsuzuki and Hisoka walked into their apartment and Hisoka was shocked to see that it was spotless. He looked over at Tsuzuki and watched him put his coat and shoes away when normally he would have just thrown them anywhere.

"When did you start cleaning up after yourself, Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked. Tsuzuki turned around, placing a hand on his stomach, and looked at Hisoka like he had lost his mind.

"The baby will be here pretty soon, Hisoka, and I'm going to be the one here with the baby everyday. So, I figured that if I started cleaning up now that I would be able to after the baby comes. Once I get the hang of it, I will keep the apartment clean and it would be one less thing to worry about." he said as he walked into the kitchen.

Hisoka watched Tsuzuki opened the fridge and pull out his jug of soy milk. He watched as Tsuzuki poured himself a big glass, put the jug back in the fridge and grab an apple from the bowl of fruit on the counter. Tsuzuki waddled into the living room and turned on the television as he set his glass down on the coffee table. Hisoka walked over to the window and looked outside. He could see that all the cherry blossoms on their street were in bloom.

"Are you gonna be okay, Tsuzuki?" he asked as he turned and looked over at Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes, I'm gonna be okay. I have everything I need here and if there's something I need or want, I will call you. Okay?" Tsuzuki told him. Hisoka walked over to the couch and sat down next to Tsuzuki. He kissed him lightly on the lips as he gently stroked their baby. He leaned closer to Tsuzuki's belly and spoke to their baby.

"Daddy will be back later with something good for you and Mommy." He kissed Tsuzuki's belly and looked up at him.

Tsuzuki lifted a hand, placed it against Hisoka's face and smiled. "I love you, Hisoka." he whispered.

"I love you too, Tsuzuki. I'll be back later, okay?" Hisoka said and Tsuzuki nodded in assent. Hisoka gave him another kiss and got up. He grabbed his coat, pulled it on and before he walked out the door, he whispered, "Bye, Asato." and left, to go back to work.

* * *

'_Brinnnng, Brinnnng_'

'_Brinnnng, Brinnnng_'

Tsuzuki heard the phone ringing in the living room and waddled from the bedroom quickly to answer it. He snatched up the handset before it went to the voicemail.

"Hello, Tsuzuki residence . . ."

"_AAAAH! SUZU! I'M GETTING MARRIED!_"

"Watari, is that you? I can't tell from all the screaming."

"_Yes, it's me, you dork! Me and Tatsumi are getting married!_"

"Married?! Oh my god, I'm sooo happy for you! When did he ask?"

"_He asked me again for like the fiftieth time not long after you and Hisoka left. I finally told him yes and he gave me the prettiest ring I have ever seen._"

"Awwww . . . What does it look like, Watari?"

"_It's a topaz the same color as my eyes and it's surrounded by aquamarines. The stones are set into this gorgeous silver filigree ring. It fits me soo perfectly, Suzu! I'm kinda glad now that I have girly fingers because if I didn't, it would look funny._"

"It sounds pretty, Watari, and I can't wait to see it. You know what, tell Tatsumi that you guys are coming over here for dinner and if he protests tell him I said I will tell everybody about the 'bunny incident'."

"_The bunny incident? Huh?_"

"Yes, the 'bunny incident'. Tatsumi will know exactly what I'm talking about and don't try to ask him about it. He'll just blush and pretend he didn't hear what you said. I'm going to call Hisoka and tell him that you guys are coming over for dinner. What time is Tatsumi getting home from work?"

"_Well, he's about to take me home right now but he will be home by at least seven._"

"Okay, you guys come over at eight. I know for a fact that Hisoka will be home by then. I'll see you then, Watari. Bye."

"_Bye, Suzu._"

_**8:30 pm, Tsuzuki and Hisoka's apartment . . . **_

_**  
**_  
"Oh my god, Tsuzuki, I didn't know you could cook like that. I think I'm going to explode because I ate too much." Tatsumi said as he sat back from the table. Tsuzuki just giggled and shook his head.

"What did you expect, Tatsumi? I'm a foodie and I love to eat . . . a lot. Just ask Hisoka, he'll tell you." Tsuzuki said with a smile as he started to clean off the table.

"Tatsumi, I've gained twenty pounds since he got pregnant and he has only gained ten. This was small compared to what he usually cooks." Hisoka said as he helped Tsuzuki clear the table.

"Was the meal good, Watari?" Tsuzuki asked.

Watari nodded his head while licking his lips. "I just need something sweet now and then the meal would be perfect, Suzu." Watari said dreamily.

"Well, you're in luck because I made a strawberry and peach tart with homemade whipped cream for dessert." Tsuzuki said as he went into the kitchen.

He placed the dishes on the counter above the dishwasher. He grabbed the tart and the whipped cream out of the fridge. Hisoka grabbed the dessert plates out of the cabinet and a knife for Tsuzuki. He placed them on the counter and went to load the dishwasher. Tsuzuki cut a slice of the tart, topped it with the whipped cream and brought it out to Watari.

"Here you go, Watari. A sweet for my sweetest friend." Tsuzuki said as he placed the plate down in front of Watari. He stared at how big Watari was starting to get. He swore that he was having twins.

"Suzu . . . sniff, sniff . . . don't make me cry because then I wouldn't want this dessert and I most definitely want it." Watari told him as he wiped tears from his cheeks. Watari took a bite of the tart and almost started to cry again because it was so good. "Oh my god, Tsuzuki. You're gonna have to make one of these for the chief, he would love it."

Tsuzuki laughed and shook his head as he went back into the kitchen. He put a slice of the tart, with whipped cream, on plates for him, Hisoka and Tatsumi. He put them on the tray with the teapot and brought all back out to the table. Hisoka followed him with another tray that held a coffee pot for Tatsumi. Hisoka placed the tray on the table in front of Tatsumi.

"Thank you, Kurosaki, I happen to love coffee. " Tatsumi poured himself a cup and took a sip, "Mmmmmm, it's a Kona blend, too."

"You must thank Watari because he told me what kind to get like two weeks ago. Hey, Watari, I have something to ask you." Tsuzuki said as he took a bite of the tart.

"What did you want to ask me, Suzu?"

"Are you sure you're not having twins? Because you're almost twice my size and we're due within days of each other."

"No, I'm not having twins! How many times do I have to tell you that, Suzu?"

Hisoka poured a cup of tea for himself, Tsuzuki and Watari. He put five sugar cubes in Tsuzuki's before he handed it to him and Tsuzuki smiled at him as took a sip of his tea. Hisoka pushed the sugar bowl towards Watari because he didn't drink his tea with sugar in it.

"I've asked him the same thing several times as well, Tsuzuki. Thank you, Ari, for making sure he had the right coffee." Tatsumi said as he picked up Watari's left hand and kissed it. The ring on Watari's hand sparkled like golden fire when Tatsumi put it back on the table.

"Oh, is that your ring, Watari? Let me see it!" Tsuzuki said, changing the subject quickly because he didn't want Watari to cry. Watari placed his hand into Tsuzuki's and Hisoka looked over at Tatsumi in confusion.

"I asked Ari to marry me today, Kurosaki, and he said yes." Tatsumi told him with pride and a huge smile.

Hisoka's eyes grew wide and said, "Really, Tatsumi? Congratulations! So, when is the big day gonna be?"

"We haven't decided that yet, we want to be together for awhile before we get married. Also we'll be too busy with a new baby to plan a wedding." Tatsumi said.

While Tsuzuki gushed over Watari's ring and Hisoka wondered how Tsuzuki felt about marriage. Hisoka wanted him, Tsuzuki and their baby to all share the same last name.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, its characters nor make any money from it **_

_**WARNING: LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON**_

* * *

**Tsuzuki and Watari are seven and a half months pregnant**

* * *

  
_**One month later . . .**_

Tsuzuki was sitting on Watari's plush sofa and drinking tea as they talked about their plans for after their babies came. He had never noticed it before but Watari's house was rather lovely in an old world kind of way. He looked around Watari's living room and saw that it was decorated in an late Victorian style. The walls were burgundy with gold stripes and all of the wood trimming and the floor had a very lovely dark finish. He looked over at the sofa across from him and stared at how big Watari was getting. Watari slight body made him look further along than Tsuzuki and his belly was big enough to sit his teacup on, which is what he was doing. Tsuzuki still thought Watari was having twins just because of his sheer size.

"Suzu, we should go shopping for the babies. You know we need stuff for them and you have got to see our nursery. Tatsumi finally finished painting it for me and it came out lovely, way better than I it thought it would." Watari said with a dreamy smile.

"Tatsumi painted the nursery?!" Tsuzuki said in disbelief.

Watari nodded, sat his teacup on the coffee table, got up and waddled towards the hallway. Tsuzuki placed his on the coffee table as well and followed Watari. Watari opened a door in the hall and waddled into the room, Tsuzuki waddled in behind him. He gasped when he saw what Watari's nursery looked like. The walls were this lovely olive green color above wood paneling in a dark finish. The room matched the rest of the house and had a very Victorian feel to it as well.

"This is amazing, Watari, I can't believe Tatsumi painted this room. The walls even have a golden shimmer on them. How did he do that?"

"Oh, I did that after he painted it, Tsuzuki, it's a wall treatment I love to do. You put gold glaze in some wax, rub it onto the walls and it leaves that golden shimmer. Did you see the ceiling, Tsuzuki?"

Tsuzuki looked up at the ceiling and saw a mural of the galaxy. There were constellations, comets, and even a full moon and some clouds. Tsuzuki and Hisoka had just decorated their baby's room and it was nowhere as intricate as this.

"Wow, Watari, this is so beautiful. Did you know that I hate you sometimes?"

"Why would you say something like that, Suzu?"

"Because you're so talented but that's okay you're my best friend so it doesn't really matter. When do you want to go shopping, Watari?"

"I was thinking we could go on Saturday. Both of the boys have that day off and we can get them to carry the bags for us. What do you say, Suzu?"

"Yea, let's do it Saturday. I'll tell Hisoka when I get home tonight. Did I tell you that Hisoka has been pouting a lot lately?"

"Pouting about what, Suzu?"

"Well, it all started -"

*******

**_Early the next morning around 3 am . . ._**  
**Tsuzuki and Hisoka's apartment**

Hisoka woke up suddenly after having a horrible dream. He dreamed that Muraki came and took Tsuzuki and their baby away. He looked over towards the other side of their bed and saw Tsuzuki curled up on his side, facing him, sleeping peacefully with a hand on their baby. Hisoka reached out and brushed Tsuzuki's hair out of his face. Tsuzuki sighed sleepily and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked away the sleep, stared at Hisoka for a second and saw the tears on his cheeks. Tsuzuki reached out, gently pulled Hisoka into his arms and held him close.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Tsuzuki whispered as Hisoka buried his face into Tsuzuki's neck.

"I had a nightmare and it scared me really bad, Tsuzuki." Hisoka whispered as he started to cry.

Tsuzuki gently stroked Hisoka's back while he cried. Their baby kept kicking at Hisoka until he finally placed his hand on Tsuzuki's belly. Hisoka calmed down considerably once he had a hand on their baby and after awhile, he nodded off to sleep in Tsuzuki's arms. Hisoka's dreams were getting more unpleasant and horrific every night. Tsuzuki knew that Hisoka was worried about something but didn't know how to talk to him about it. Tsuzuki pulled Hisoka closer and drifted off to sleep, knowing that everything was going to be alright somehow.  
**  
*****

**Watari and Tatsumi's house**

Watari was sitting up in bed, reading one of his many pregnancy books. He was reading about c-sections and how dangerous they could be for both the mother and the baby. The book said that the best way was natural childbirth but Watari knew that didn't apply to him… would never apply to him. He had been worrying about the birth of their baby every night for the last week. He put the book and his glasses on the nightstand. He looked down at Tatsumi, who was sleeping beside him. He reached over, turned off the light and lay down next to him. He placed his head on Tatsumi's chest and then a few minutes later he suddenly began to cry, which woke up Tatsumi.

"Ari, what's wrong, sweetheart? Why are you crying?" he asked in a deep sleepy voice. Tatsumi turned onto his side and pulled Watari against him so that their baby pushed into the curve of his body. Watari wrapped his arms around Tatsumi's neck and held onto him tightly. Tatsumi didn't say anything and just stroked Watari's hair until he was calm enough to talk.

"I'm worried about having the baby, Seichiro. I was reading about c-sections in one of my pregnancy books. What if something goes wrong?" he said in a shaky voice. Tatsumi pulled back and looked down into Watari's face. He lifted a hand and wiped the tears from Watari's cheeks. He shifted Watari onto his back and leaned above him on his elbow. He hated seeing those beautiful golden eyes awash in tears. He leaned down and kissed away the new tears that slid down Watari's cheeks.

"Nothing is going to happen, Ari. You know the doctors at medical won't let anything happen to you or our baby and I'm going to be there with you the whole time. It's going to be okay, Ari." he whispered as he leaned down and kissed Watari softly on the lips.

Desire shot quickly through them both and Tatsumi felt Watari gasp at the contact of their lips. He kissed him harder and slid his tongue deep into Watari's hot mouth. Desire flared up hotly between them and they both moaned. It had been a couple of months since they had done anything. Especially since Tatsumi had started working overtime at the Ministry to make up for Watari's half days. Watari's arms tightened around Tatsumi's neck and he began to make this little whimpering noise in the back of his throat every time Tatsumi stroked his erection against his hip. Tatsumi slid a hand down to Watari's nipples and played with them until his hips began to thrust and arch off the bed. He kissed his way across Watari's jaw, nipped his ear and kissed his way down Watari's throat. Watari threaded his fingers into Tatsumi's hair and pulled him back for a soul stealing kiss. Tatsumi groaned as Watari's tongue spiked wildly against his own. He slid his hands down Watari's slim hips and pulled him closer.

Tatsumi slid his hands under the nightshirt that Watari usually slept in and stroked his hands against his warm silky skin. Watari pulled from the kiss, gasping, and arched his back. Tatsumi grasped the edge of the nightshirt and pulled it up. Watari lifted his arms above his head, helping Tatsumi to remove his nightshirt, then his hands were on him again as he wrapped his arms around Tatsumi's neck and dragged him down for another one of those soul stealing kisses. Tatsumi felt him shudder, felt him arch up into him, his urgency igniting his own.

Tatsumi wanted to pleasure him, but with Watari what he wanted and needed were two different things. He needed to be inside Watari, buried in him to the hilt, Watari taking him all. Dammit, Watari drove him to madness. Tatsumi sat up, reached down and shed his boxers, his need for Watari clawing at him. He reached over to the bedside table, opened the drawer and grabbed the lube. He opened the cap with his teeth, squeezed some onto his fingers and leaned back over Watari as he reached between his spread thighs. He placed his fingers against Watari, slowly pushing in, as he bent down and engulfed Watari's throbbing cock in his mouth.

"Ooooh . . . Seichiro . . ." Watari moaned as he arched his hips and shivered at the sensation of Tatsumi's fingers and mouth on and in him.

Watari threaded his fingers in Tatsumi's hair and pulled him closer. He almost came out of his skin when Tatsumi deep throated him. Watari couldn't breathe, the heat of Tatsumi's mouth was incredible, and the rhythmic stroking of his tongue and mouth was driving Watari insane. He felt Tatsumi push another finger into him and his hips arched higher as the driving pleasure pulsed through Watari stronger than before. White-hot desire pulsed and pounded through Watari as he began to rock his ass against Tatsumi's fingers and just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, Tatsumi pulled his fingers and his mouth away.

Tatsumi came over him, nudged his thighs wider and settled himself between them. Watari clutched at him franticly, his legs trembling and his hips arching wildly. Tatsumi placed a hand on his hip to still his frantic thrusting. Tatsumi lubed himself up and then slowly began to slide into Watari, inch by blissful inch. Tatsumi reached down and began to stroke Watari as he eased himself in, until he was seated to the hilt. He removed his hand from Watari and rested his weight on his elbows. Watari moaned softly as his nails dug into Tatsumi's ass and Tatsumi smiled because he was exactly where he wanted to be. His entire body was on the verge of exploding and he shuddered with the effort it took to rein himself in. Tatsumi knew he needed to be gentle with Watari because of the baby but each stroke was destroying his control.

"Seichiro . . . I love you . . ." Watari whispered and that soft utterance of love completely broke Tatsumi's control.

He cupped his hands around Watari's ass and began to surge into him hard and deep, Watari shuddered around him and moaned loudly. Watari reached up, threaded his fingers through Tatsumi's hair, pulled him down and captured his lips in a soul shattering kiss. His need for Watari went beyond anything he had ever wanted or needed. His satisfaction became darkly overwhelming as Watari gave himself over to him, came for him, convulsing around him with a deep cry that went to the heart of Tatsumi's soul. He spiraled out of control and came fiercely within Watari, his orgasm ringing the life out of him. He dropped his head onto Watari's shoulder and they laid there while they tried to catch their breath. Tatsumi could feel their baby kicking him so he rolled to Watari's side and pulled him into his arms. Their hearts still thundered in unison as sleep slowly overtook them.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, its characters nor make any money from it **_

* * *

**Tsuzuki and Watari are nine months pregnant and due any day now**

* * *

**_Two and a half months later . . . _**

For the last month, there had been seven false labor scares between Tsuzuki and Watari and the last one had happened less than three days before. Tsuzuki, Watari, Tatsumi and Hisoka were spending a day at the park trying to relax from the stresses of the last week. Watari and Tsuzuki had decided a couple of months before to dress more feminine whenever they went somewhere. Tsuzuki and Watari had been ecstatic when they discovered maternity clothing. The sight of two pregnant men would have ultimately cause a stir. Tsuzuki had been letting his hair grow out and it now brushed the middle of his back. It had been a couple of months since Tsuzuki and Watari had really been able to go anywhere.

They had begged the boys to go to the park today because they were tired of being stuck in the house. Tatsumi and Hisoka finally gave in when Watari and Tsuzuki both started to cry. Tsuzuki and Watari were sitting on a blanket under their favorite oak tree, propped up against pillows so their backs wouldn't hurt. They looked like two happy pregnant women enjoying a relaxing day in the park with their husbands. They were both wearing maternity slacks, Tsuzuki in black and Watari in tan, and brightly colored tops. A week ago, all the girls who worked for the Summons section took Watari and Tsuzuki out for a day at the spa and that same day they had given them a surprise baby shower at one of Watari and Tsuzuki's favorite café's. Watari and Tsuzuki smiled when they glanced down at their bare feet, Tsuzuki's toes were still painted in a bright purple and Watari's in teal.

"Ahh, I love the park, Suzu. It's so peaceful here." Watari said with a look of pure contentment on his face. Watari was rubbing his hand across his huge belly, Tsuzuki still thought he was having twins because he was so big.

"Yes, it is and I don't see why the boys were complaining. It looks to me like their having the time of their life." Tsuzuki said with a giggle, looking over at Hisoka and Tatsumi. They had joined a soccer game with a bunch of guys. Tsuzuki sighed as he watched Hisoka running around, he wished that he could play too.

Watari giggled and nodded his head, "Tatsumi was staring at them so wistfully earlier. He was so happy when one of the guys came over and asked them if they wanted to play. He thought I would have an issue with it. I'm happy he wanted to play, he needs more interaction with people."

"Hisoka was going to play whether I wanted him to or not. It's torture for me to just sit here and watch when I want to play too. Hey, give me one of those rice balls from the basket, Watari, I'm starving." Watari shook his head and reached into the picnic basket. He pulled out three of the rice balls he had made earlier and handed two of them to Tsuzuki.

"Suzu, you're always starving. Man, you're eating everything in sight. I'm so jealous that you haven't really gained any weight since we got pregnant. I have to be careful with everything I eat, I've already gained forty pounds."

"I can't help it if I have a fast metabolism. I've only gained fifteen pounds since I found out I was pregnant. I was bigger than you were before we got pregnant anyways. You've always been such a little thing, Watari, that's why you look further along than me. Are you sure you're not having twins?"

"No, I'm not having twins, Suzu! I've had them check me like a million times. Even Tatsumi thought I was having twins at one point because of how big I was getting." Watari looked over at the ongoing soccer game. His eyes got all hazy and he sighed loudly. "God, Tatsumi looks so sexy sweaty like that. He's so gonna get it when we get home." Watari said with a predatory gleam in his eye.

Tsuzuki almost choked on the rice ball he was eating. "Ewww . . . I'm trying to eat, Watari, not puke. I don't wanna hear that about Tatsumi."

"Oh, really? It's not as if I wanna hear you talking about Hisoka and how nice his ass looks. Between us two, you're the sex fiend not me."

"Sex fiend?! I am not a sex fiend! I'm not the one who is always molesting my man in public. You and Tatsumi can't keep your hands off each other, no matter where we go. Like when we went to the movies three weeks ago. Who was the one moaning, quite loudly I might add, in the row behind me and almost got us kicked out of the movie theater?"

Watari blushed and stuck his tongue out at Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki was laughing until he felt this extremely sharp pain shoot across his stomach and ripple down his sides. He placed a hand against his stomach and groaned. Oh great, right when I'm relaxed and having a good time, I go into labor.

"What's wrong, Suzu?" Watari asked as he crawled across the blanket to where Tsuzuki was sitting. He could see sweat breaking out across Tsuzuki's face. Tsuzuki reached out, grabbed him and pulled him so close that their faces were almost touching.

"I'm…in…labor… Get…Hisoka…NOW!" Tsuzuki growled though clenched teeth.

Watari's eyes widened when he realized what Tsuzuki meant. He pulled himself free of Tsuzuki's grip, crawled over to the tree and used it to help himself to stand. Once he was up, he had only taken a few steps when he heard an audible 'pop' and felt fluid running down his legs. He looked down and saw that he was standing in a puddle. His eyes widened when he realized what happened… his water had broken. He looked over at Tsuzuki and stared at him with wide eyes.

"…Oh my god…" Watari whispered. He almost fainted when a bolt of pain shot through his stomach and nearly doubled him over. He placed a hand on his stomach and felt it harden and ripple with pain.

"What?" Tsuzuki asked with his eyes glazed over in pain. He was doing the breathing exercises they had learned from the Lamaze DVD they had bought a month ago.

"My water just broke, Suzu." Watari said tearfully as he panted through the pain.

"Oh, shit!" Tsuzuki said as he turned to lay down onto his side. The contractions didn't seem as bad when he was lying down.

"Seichiro!" Watari screamed and almost fainted again as another contraction ripped through him.

Tatsumi stopped right when he was kicking the soccer ball and looked over at Watari. Hisoka looked over towards Tsuzuki and could feel the waves of pain emanating from him. They both ran towards Tsuzuki and Watari. When they got to them, Tatsumi pulled Watari into his arms and Hisoka kneeled down next to Tsuzuki.

"Why are you screaming, Ari?" Tatsumi asked as he pushed Watari's hair out of his face.

"My water just broke . . . Suzu is in labor . . . We have to get to the Ministry . . . NOW!" Watari said as he began to cry and then whispered, "I'm so scared, Seichiro."

Tatsumi hugged him and rubbed his hand across his belly. He could feel that Watari's stomach was harder than usual and his eyes widened when he felt it ripple. Watari moaned and clutched at him.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Ari, and I will be there every step of the way." he whispered in Watari's ear. He turned and looked at Hisoka. "Kurosaki, let's get everything and get them to the Ministry as quickly as possible."

He leaned Watari against the tree, and helped Hisoka get Tsuzuki to his feet. Watari and Tsuzuki held hands while they leaned against each other, and the tree, as Tatsumi and Hisoka gathered up everything.

***

_**Forty-Five minutes later at the Ministry Medical Facility. . .**_

Tsuzuki and Watari were placed in a room together so Tsuzuki wasn't extremely upset about being in medical. The doctors came in and gave them both a sedative to calm them. They were especially worried about Watari because his water had broken and they didn't know what to make of it because they hadn't expected it. Tsuzuki was lying in bed all nice and calm when all of a sudden, his eyes shot open and began to emit a strange purple glow. Then his body began to glow with an eerie white-blue light and started to float above the bed. The light surrounded Hisoka as well because he was holding Tsuzuki's hand. Hisoka could hear the voices of Tsuzuki's guardians.

"_Master…we must protect our Master…the pain…too much…we must protect our Master…_" the voices of the guardians whispered. Hisoka sucked in a breath, afraid that they were going to hurt the baby or Tsuzuki. He closed his eyes, concentrated on the voices and spoke telepathically to Tsuzuki's guardians.

"Your master is in labor and that is the pain you are reacting to. He's about to give birth to our baby." he told them.

"_Not possible…our Master is male…males do not give birth…not possible… possible…you lie… lie…_"

"Your master was turned into a girl ten months ago and we made a baby. If you don't believe me, then check his memories. You can feel our baby's presence within his body."

The voices of Tsuzuki's guardians grew quite and Hisoka waited in agony, hoping that they believed him. Then he felt waves of love coming from Tsuzuki's guardians float over him. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"_Master has given life…precious life…we will protect her like we protect Master…_"

"She?! We have a daughter?"

"_A precious female…precious…Master's offspring…We will protect her forever… forever…_" the voices whispered as they faded away.

When Hisoka opened his eyes, he saw that Tsuzuki was once again lying on the bed and no longer glowed with that eerie light anymore. He looked over at everyone and it seemed like they were all in shock at what had happened.

"Kurosaki, are you okay? Did that really happen just now?" Tatsumi asked in a shocked voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay and that really did just happen." Hisoka told him, still shaky from what had happened.

"Congratulations on having a daughter, Kurosaki." Tatsumi said with a smile. Hisoka's eyes widened when he realized what Tatsumi had just said.

"You heard that?"

"We all heard it, Kurosaki, and the only part that was strange is that I never once saw your lips move. It was like it was being projected into the room. When Tsuzuki's guardians realized your baby wasn't a threat, the color of light that he was emitting changed from white-blue to an almost golden color."

"I thought they were going to hurt him or the baby. I didn't even think about what I was doing, I just reacted." Hisoka said as he dropped down into the chair that was next to Tsuzuki's bed. Tatsumi placed a hand on his shoulder, Hisoka looked up at him and Tatsumi smiled.

"Spoken like a real father. I'm proud of you, Kurosaki, you protected your child even at the risk to your own life and only a real father would do that. You should have no doubts now. Let's help our children come into the world." Hisoka smiled and nodded as he went to harass the doctors to speed up the process.

***  
_**  
Three hours later… **_

Tsuzuki was laying on his side in his bed, holding his daughter in his arms. He smiled down at her sleeping face as he lightly stroked her cheek with a finger. She looked so much like Hisoka. She even had Hisoka's blonde hair but she had his nose and his purple eyes. He looked over at Watari and chuckled, Watari had had twins like he had been saying all along. It was a surprise to Watari, Tatsumi and all the staff at medical because Watari had been checked repeatedly during the pregnancy to see if he was having twins. Tsuzuki had been telling Watari during his entire pregnancy that he was having twins but obviously he didn't believe him. Even Hisoka couldn't tell and he's psychic. He heard the door to his and Watari's room open, he looked over at the door and saw Tatsumi and Hisoka walk in. He smiled as he watched Hisoka walk towards his bed. Hisoka sat in the chair next to the bed and stared at their daughter in wonder.

"What are we going to name her, Tsuzuki?" Hisoka whispered as he reached out and stroked her blonde tuff of hair.

"I was thinking Saiyuki . . . Saiyuki Kurosaki." Tsuzuki said with a smile. He saw Hisoka's hand still on their daughter's hair. He looked up and saw tears in Hisoka's eyes.

"You want her to have my last name? Why, Tsuzuki?" Hisoka quietly with tears in his voice. Tsuzuki smiled as he reached out and stroked Hisoka's cheek.

"Because she should have the same last name as BOTH of her parents."

"Both? Oh my god, Tsuzuki, I thought you never wanted . . . Oh god." Hisoka said as tears streaked down his cheeks. Tsuzuki wiped away his tears and pulled him close enough for their foreheads to touch.

"Why would you think that I would never want to marry you? Of course I want to marry you, Hisoka, I love you. I want us to be together forever and plus it would not be fair if you both had the same last name and I was left out. You're my husband, in all ways but one." Tsuzuki whispered as he threaded his fingers into Hisoka's hair and pulled him in for a kiss.

Watari was holding his son while his twin sister lay in the crib next to his bed. Tatsumi sat down in the chair next to his bed and smiled. Twins, who knew, oh wait that's right, Tsuzuki did. He smiled as he watched his beautiful Ari holding their son. Both of the twins had Ari's golden hair and his midnight blue eyes. He reached into his daughter's bed, picked her up and held her in his arms. He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. He looked up and saw Ari watching him with a huge smile on his lips. Tatsumi melted every time he saw that smile. His heart skipped a beat as he stared at the one person he would love forever. He looked down at his daughter and looked over at his son, who was snug in his mother's arms. He realized he had not one but three people he would love forever, He smiled at that thought.

"Aren't they beautiful, Seichiro? You got your wish about our baby having my golden hair. They both have my hair and your eyes." Watari said with a giggle. He pulled his son closer to him and kissed his downy cheek. "What should we named them, Seichiro?"

"How about Takashi for our son and Maikyo for our daughter?" Tatsumi said.

"Takashi and Maikyo . . . I like that. I still can't believe I was pregnant with twins this whole time and no one knew but Tsuzuki. Suzu, how did you figure out I was having twins?" Tsuzuki looked up, smiled at his best friend and chuckled.

"Easy, Watari, and you may hate me for it. First, you got too big too fast. Our pregnancy books say that most pregnancies that appear further along than they should are usually due to a multiple birth. Second, my daughter told me. How could she do that you may ask? It's because she's empathic like Hisoka, with all of my powers as well, so it makes her a strong psychic. I would hear her whisper, '_They want to play with me._' every time you were near me so, I figured it out."

"Suzu, you're just evil." Watari whispered and stuck his tongue out at Tsuzuki. Hisoka and Tatsumi were laughing. "Oh yeah, by the way, Suzu. The doctors said we can still get pregnant so if I was you I'd watch what I do."

Hisoka and Tatsumi instantly sobered up the moment they heard that and paled. It was Tsuzuki and Watari's turn to laugh because the looks on their faces was priceless. Tatsumi stood up and sat down next to Watari on his bed.

"Oh, so you think it's funny, Ari." He whispered as he wrapped his free arm around Ari. Watari nodded his head as he tried to stop laughing. Tatsumi leaned down and kissed Ari, effectively stopping his laughter. Tsuzuki rolled his eyes when he saw them kissing.

"Oh god, why don't you two get a room! Oh wait you do have a room. GO get a room that I'm not in, you damn horny bastards. I can't even be in my own hospital room without seeing those two go at it . . ." Tsuzuki muttered. Tatsumi, Watari and Hisoka all burst into laughter at Tsuzuki's comments.

_Note: Tsuzuki's comment, "It's because she's empathic like Hisoka, with all of my powers as well, so it makes her a strong psychic.", indicated that his daughter had powers like his. When his guardians accepted her they gave her the power to call them just like Tsuzuki. So she, in turn, inherited both her mother's and her father's powers. _


	8. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, its characters nor make any money from it **_

* * *

**One year later . . . **

* * *

Everyone gathered in the cherry blossom grove of the Ministry for the wedding they had been anticipating all year. Once everyone was seated, the music began to play and they all grew quiet when the bride came into view . . . Watari was beautiful in his kimono as he walked down the aisle towards Tatsumi. He wore a kimono in a soft pearl white covered in hand-painted cherry blossoms. His obi was pale pink and it had the same cherry blossoms that were on his kimono. Cherry blossoms were pinned into the hair above his right ear, the rest of his hair was loose and trailed the ground behind him as he walked. He stopped at the first seat on the left of the front row. He leaned down and kissed their twins, Takashi and Maikyo, who were being held by the chief.

Both Taka and Mai reached for their mommy and wrapped their chubby little fingers in his hair. Watari and everyone in attendance laughed as he pried their sweet little fingers loose. He kissed them again and told them to behave for Grandfather Konoe. Watari smiled when he saw Tatsumi wearing the midnight blue kimono, with matching cherry blossoms, he had made for him. He stepped up onto the little platform where Tatsumi stood. One of the other shinigami had been a Buddhist priest in his former life and had agreed to conduct the ceremony for them. They turned, knelt down onto the floor pillows and faced the priest. Hisoka stepped up onto the platform, knelt down behind them and recited the blessing.

"_I call upon the spirits of the northeast, who span the length from earth to air, who bridge the gap between body and mind. I call upon the spirits of the southeast, who span the length from air to fire, who bridge the gap between mind and will. I call upon the spirits of the southwest, who span the length from fire to water, who bridge the gap between heart and soul. I call upon the spirits of the northwest, who span the length from water to earth, who bridge the gap between body and heart. In the name of the Compassionate Buddha, whose love began the universe, whose touch sparked all beginnings, I bless this place and all within it._" Hisoka said. His voice cracked at the end and it had sounded like he was going to cry.

After the gong was rung to purify the air, Hisoka bowed, stood and went to his seat. Tears swelled up in Watari's eyes as he stared at Tatsumi, he couldn't believe that they were really getting married. Tatsumi smiled down at Watari, wishing he could just hold him in his arms. Watari looked so beautiful today, it was like he had a glow about him.

"_In the future, happy occasions will come as surely as the morning, and difficult times will come as surely as the night. When things go joyously, meditate. When things go badly, meditate. Meditation in the manner of the Compassionate Buddha will guide your life. To say the words "love and compassion" is easy. To accept that love and compassion are built upon patience and perseverance is not easy._" the priest recited as he had them turn to face each other.

"_Take hands both of you and all of you in attendance, who love each other, please take each others' hands as well. Taking the hand of the one who loves you is the symbol of the unspoken bond. Your hands are also the part of you that you use the most. Every day you look down at your hands as they do their job, and this is why we wear a token of our vows there. Every time you take hands, you will feel your token on your partner's hand and you will both be reminded of your promise to your loved one. It will always be visible, worn openly, and with pride. It will say to the world that someone loves me enough to make me a promise to share a life._" the priest said as he placed their hands together and Watari and Tatsumi laced their fingers together.

Another shinigami came and sat a tray covered in brightly colored cords next to them. The priest spoke again, "_It is now time for everyone to come forward and say a blessing or a wish for Yutaka and Seichiro. To represent that wish or blessing, you will tie a cord around either one of their wrists. Please begin._"

Each guest in attendance came up, tied a brightly colored cord around their wrists and voiced a wish or blessing for them, Watari almost cried when he heard what everyone said. After everyone was done, the priest was handed a conch shell by another shinigami. He dipped it into the bowl of water they were holding and poured the water over Watari and Tatsumi's hands, another shinigami had placed a huge lacquer bowl in between them to catch the water so they didn't get wet.

" _'The treasure of the body is more valuable than material treasure stored in the treasure house, but the treasure of the heart is the most valuable, and is much more than the treasure of the body.' So said the Buddha in his wisdom, and so you will find in your journeys. Comfort one another with your bodies, but give freely of your hearts._" the priest said as he tied a long cord several times around Tatsumi and Watari's foreheads.

Once he was done, there was a three-foot expanse of cord between them symbolizing their connection to each other. It was time to speak their vows and to give each other their rings, Watari went first.

"I remember the first time you spoke to me of love. It wasn't fancy or exciting but it came to me in its purest form, honestly. I knew then that I would love you forever, Seichiro. Not in the sense of time but as in eternity, a never ending flow from me to you. No matter what incarnation we happened to be in, I will love you. I vow to be your partner in everything that is, that will be and whatever may come our way." Watari said with tears slowly sliding down his cheeks as he slid his ring onto Tatsumi's finger.

Tatsumi smiled and squeezed his hands in reassurance. It was now Tatsumi's turn to say his vows.

"Ari, I have loved you from the very first moment I laid my eyes on you. I didn't know what it was but I knew that it was a special connection between us. It took something drastic to make me realize what I had in front of me all along. I love you from your first sigh at morning to your last sigh at night. I love you for being my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and for being just the way you are. I vow to always hold you close to my heart and deep within my soul forever." Tatsumi said and one single tear slowly slid down his cheek as he slid his ring onto Watari's finger.

The priest removed the cord from around their foreheads, raised his hands high in the air, and said, "_In the name of the Compassionate Buddha, you are one as we are all one with the Universe._"

Everyone cheered and clapped for them. Watari smiled as Tatsumi pulled him into his arms. He wrapped his arms around Tatsumi's neck as Tatsumi's arms went around his waist. Tatsumi placed his forehead against Watari's and sighed.

"I love you, Ari." he whispered.

"I love you too, Seichiro, and by the way, we're having another baby." Watari whispered with a giggle.

Tatsumi's eyes widened and he smiled as he dipped his head down to kiss the love of his life. Who knew that that gender-changing potion would have such surprising results . . .  
**  
**

**-FIN-**


	9. Chapter 9

OK since wants to be a bunch of assholes and try to censor everyone. I'll just remove all my stories. I'm sorry y'all but I will not tolerate someone censoring my work when their whole supposed motto is "Unleash your imagination". Well, the only thing they have unleashed is a backlash that will probably drop their traffic to next to nothing. But don't worry y'all You can always come visit me on livejournal under the name Chakkraa.

I want to give a big thank you to all my fans out there and new fans to come. I enjoyed my time here on ff . net but it's time for this bitch to get the fuck on.

Peace, Mimi


End file.
